1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media deposit apparatus that may retract a forged note, and more particularly, to a media deposit apparatus including a plurality of transfer paths that circulate in a state where the plurality of transfer paths contacts with each other, and a plurality of gates that are provided between the plurality of transfer paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic teller machine (ATM) denotes an automated device that may provide basic financial services such as deposit and withdrawal in association with financial services, without a need of a banking teller and without a restriction on a time and an occasion.
The ATM may be generally classified into a cash withdrawing device and a cash depositing device according to deposit and withdrawal. Currently, the ATM is being used for various purposes such as depositing/withdrawing of a check, a bankbook arrangement, depositing of a gyro, ticketing, and the like.
In the following detailed description, a note deposit apparatus will be described as an example but the present invention is not limited thereto. Specifically, the note deposit apparatus may be described as a media deposit apparatus that may receive various types of media such as checks, cash, various types of bills, and the like.
A conventional media deposit apparatus includes a temporary stack portion to temporarily store media in order to process the media in a bundle or stack unit. When a stack of media is temporarily stored in the temporary stack portion and a deposit transaction continues, the stack of media may be transferred to a deposit cassette box.
When forged media is included in the deposited media, the forged media may be temporarily stored in the temporary stack portion and then be rejected or be taken out.
However, when the media is forged too elaborately to determine whether it is forged, it may be more important to retract the corresponding media and thereby prevent the media from circulating in the market than to reject or return the forged media to a customer. However, the conventional media deposit apparatus does not include a unit to retract the elaborately forged media.
Also, even when the media deposit apparatus includes the unit to retract the elaborately forged media, the forged media is temporarily stored in the temporary stack portion and then is retracted and thus media transfer paths are very complex.
In the case of the elaborately forged media, European countries and the like desire the forged media to be immediately retracted from a deposit portion, instead of being temporarily stored in a temporary stack portion. Accordingly, there is a need for a new media deposit apparatus that may immediately retract forged media from a deposit portion.